


over the rainbow

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Rainbows, jun dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: there is a boy somewhere over the rainbow. his lover misses him, but he knows the over the rainbow, that boy is watching him too.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 15





	over the rainbow

_"Somewhere over the rainbow_   
_Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of_   
_Once in a lullaby_   
  


jun knew the day that minghao died, he was going to die. he knew that minghao couldn't do it anymore. that minghao needed to go to the beautiful world over the rainbow. it hurt jun, it stung. his boyfriend had killed himself, but jun knew why he did it. he knew that it was the only option minghao had. the didn't have enough money to make it happy, and either minghao was going to die on his own terms, or his job was going to kill him when he didn't need it. 

jun knew that he couldn't join minghao over the rainbow. he knew that it their was still a hole in his heart when he woke up every morning. when he went to school he knew minghao was looking over him. making sure he stayed alive and happy. 

he knew that minghao was happy over the rainbow. that it was nice to be happy all the time, not just only when he saw jun, or his friends from korea. 

it had been a month after minghao died that any of their friends from korea found out that their little lucky charm had passed away. jun thought they knew, he thought that the doctors respected minghao's wishes and told them. the doctors told him that they knew. 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Dreams really do come true_

they danced that night. the night the love of junhui's life left him. they danced for the last time. they had gone out for the night. the last song was a slow song. jun had his hand on minghao's waist. minghao had placed his hands on jun's shoulders, connecting them behind the elders neck. 

minghao played with the small hairs on the back of jun's neck as the elder spinned him around. they danced calmly with soft movements, but still it took most people's attention. jun lifted minghao up before setting him back down. the younger was smiling when they danced. 

and then, just like magic, minghao wasn't in jun's arms anymore, he was dead on the kitchen floor. 

_Someday, I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_ _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_ _High above the chimney top_ _That's where you'll find me_

jun moved in with his friends in korea after sometime. they wanted to make sure jun stayed okay. they didn't expect him to be happy, they didn't expect him to feel up to things, they just wanted him there, safe, healthy, and alive. 

he didn't dance anymore. he hadn't danced since that day. and he probably never would. it was okay that he couldn't. no one expected him to be able to happily dance again when it was what he and minghao loved. what minghao loved. 

jun had been doing alot of that, avoiding what minghao loved, he didn't talk to minghao's parent. he barely talked to his friends. the one thing he would never be able to avoid that minghao loved, was wen junhui. 

  
_Well, I see trees of green and red roses too_   
_I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
_

_What a wonderful world_

he finally talked one day. when seungkwan came home, junhui said hello to him. he was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like bacon. seungkwan didn't over react. he just said hello back and hugged jun. 

jun needed that hug. he got a hug from all eleven of his friends when they returned home. he liked the hugs. they were warm. jun hadn't felt real warmth for a while, 

  
_Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_   
_And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_   
  


minghao was always looking after jun. he always saw the positive, he always told jun that he was here, that he still loved him, that if he needed to find someone new, that was okay.

jun didn't hear minghaos little reminders, he didn't hear his friends telling him that they loved him and that he was so strong. 

he didn't hear anything. he just listened when he was called out in school. he was quiet. he made sure not to be noticed. he was just minghao's ex-boyfriend. that's what he was to the school. but no matter what. he would never be minghao's _ex_ -boyfriend. 

  
_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_And also on the faces of people passing by_ _see friends shaking hands saying  
How do you do?  
They're really saying I, I love you_   
  


jun heard minghao once. he heard a small voice say 'i love you junjun.' it scared him at first, was he going insane? but he then realized it was just minghao. it didn't make him feel any less insane. but more of a comfortable insane rather than the i am a monster, insane. 

his friends were still worried about him, but he seemed to be getting better, by a lot. the voices that weren't minghao's were settling down, and he had a geninuine smile on more often then the fake one. 

  
  
_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more then we'll know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
World  
_   
  


almost a full year had passed since minghao died. and jun had started to sneak out of the house at night. he wanted to start dancing again. he wanted to dance for minghao on the anniversary of his death. minghao would love to see him dance. 

minghao watched as jun practiced. he watched as his lover cried while running the moves he choreographed himself. he knew that jun would do amazing. even if he didn't pull it off, minghao would still love it. he would love it because the dance was for him.

  
_Someday I wish upon a star_   
_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me  
_

jun did dance his heart out on the anniversary of losing the love of his life. he danced like it was the last time he could dance. he danced like minghao was watching. 

and he was, the young boy was watching with some of his friends from the rainbow. he watched as jun confessed his love all over again. as he finally accepted minghaos death. as he let go of the stress inside him. tears poured down his eyes as he danced. his friends were glad he danced, they were glad that minghao was watching. 

and they were glad they had gotten their lovely, and silly, Wen Junhui back. 

  
_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_  
 _Way up high_  
And the dreams that you dare to  


later on in life, when junhi finally saw minghao again. he was warm again. he never got in another relationship. he never had kids like he had wanted when with minghao. but he was glad, because if he had had kids with anyone other than minghao, the kids would of been emotionally hurt. 

junhui and minghao loved the life beyond the rainbow. wonwoo had actually met minghao over the rainbow before jun had. wonwoo played with all the cats and poor little kids. while jun and minghao, finally enjoyed what was happening together, as a whole. as a family. 

_Why oh, why can't I?"_


End file.
